This invention is directed to wrenches and more particularly to a socket set type wrench in which each sized socket can be carried by other sized sockets where the sockets may be used as an extension.
Heretofor various types of socket wrenches have been used in which the sockets have been stored end-to-end on a drive bar, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,350. Another type has been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 851,068 in which different sized sockets fit one over the other gradually increasing in size to accomodate larger sized sockets where the larger sized socket must be removed in order to use the lesser sized socket. Other types are well known to those skilled in the art.
This invention provides a socket set in which each socket member interfits with other socket members by which all sockets members can be carried in an assembly and interchanged in order to use a desired sized socket member.
It is therefore an object to provide a socket set in which each of the socket members interfit with other socket members.
Another object is to provide a socket set in which the different sized sockets can be used as an extension or individually for close-up work.
Still another object is to provide a socket set by which the socket members can be interchanged so that the desired socket is on the end by which it can be used.